


The Glittering

by S J McQuillan (sjmcquillan)



Series: Intrigues [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, Implied sexy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjmcquillan/pseuds/S%20J%20McQuillan
Summary: A reflective glint catches Sam's eye and he's pretty certain that 1) his brother used to be a better liar and 2) he was likely not going to be able to unsee all the places he catches more of the material he /knows/ is not in the Men of Letters ingredient inventory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which the following was inspired by a NSFW and maybe NSFL glitter art picture. For muh Banshees <3

Sam looks at the table, perplexed. Dean just manages to catch the look on his way down the hall.

"Something up? You got that look on your face."

"There's....glitter? On the table??"

Dean laughs off the ridiculousness of that statement. Hoping it masks the swell of terror at the realization they apparently missed a spot.

"Glitter? Don't be ridiculous."

Dean watches in slight horror as he sees Sam use two sheets of paper. One to scoot the glitter and one to catch. Then he's trying not to remember how it was, exactly, the glitter came to be in the first place.

Sam turns towards Dean, "Well I guess I'm ridiculous."

He looks at Dean a little more pointedly than Dean thinks glitter on the table deserves, "Meaning?"

Dean's still trying to play it nonchalant but Sam just looks more determined.

"It's Green and Blue, _Dean_."

"Yeah...and?"

"And? What? Did the table end have splinters??"

Dean didn't think it was possible to choke on air, but right now, this moment proved it was very possible to do just that without a any supernatural anything involved.

Still trying to play it off, Dean manages a, "I...what?"

"There's plenty of chairs and other spots on this table. Hell, there's a whole other table. So...a little consideration," Sam hedges, then continues at Dean's noncommittal expression, "for my workspace??"

Dean absently scratches the back of his head. Look it wasn't like he planned it. Technically Cas did. And it was a good- he's interrupted by Sam clearing his throat.

"Yeah, got it. No foreplay on your workspace."

Dean takes some solace at Sam's scowl. When he passes Cas, he meets his quizzical stare at the patches of duct tape on his clothes.

"Hey Cas. You know how I said that we'd be finding glitter for days?"

Cas nodded, "I think we got it all Dean. I haven't seen any in-"

"Well we can include Sam. We uh....probably should have moved to the table end or out of the library altogether; like you suggested."

Cas gives him a knowing smile, "Would you like some help?"

Dean feels a slow simmering heat start to consume his body. Because that was **exactly** the same question Cas asked that led to this in the first place.


End file.
